oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vengere
"Born of the darkness I escaped to the light, only to find that I was merely a shadow willed to fade away. But I was scared to fade . . . and so I must exhaust the rest of my already withering life searching to return to the darkness." Vengere is a Mercenary that fights for his own concealed purposes. No one knows his true intentions, but after meeting Aiosor he seems to be fighting with and for him. Even after all the time they spend with him, they still know very little of him and his mysterious ways. When asked of his past he'll only tell you that he escaped from hell. When asked of his future he says that he's trying to return. Appearance Vengere is a pale young man with snow white hair. He has dark, mysterious eyes. He's of an average height and weight with not much of a distinct build, but he does appear to be rather slim. He's always seen wearing a block cloak with a red lining. He seems to always have a scowl on his face no matter the situation. Personality Vengere is a very introverted young man, known for his quietness and his lonely nature. He actually simply chooses to be a loner because of the confidence in his abilities. He believes himself to be well-rounded and is charming and confident while trying not to be an egotist. He is loyal and actually has a sworn oath against unfaithfulness. He cannot tolerate it due to reasons that he will not disclose. He's always a safe bet and, while sometimes deceptive, he will never lie. History Not much is known of Vengere's past. His first appearance to the world was on a pirate ship. Because Vengere is a mercenary, he was hired by the captain of the pirate ship to go on a mission to locate and steal the Ope Ope no Mi. He went out for months to find it, and eventually did. After going through the trouble of stealing it he had to find a way back to the ship. This took him much longer than he had anticipated and when he had found the place the ship was docked the captain was not there; only remnants of his crew. He explained that the captain had been captured and taken to Impel Down. Vengere tried to persuade them to attempt to rescue it, but when they refused he was enraged by their disloyalty. He decided he would rescue their captain and use the Ope Ope no Mi as compensation. He left the ship, ate the fruit, then through a series of events used it to break into Impel Down. While Vengere was searching for the captain in Impel Down he went to far and eventually found level 6. Realizing he had gone to far, he headed back and found the captain. He broke him out and they made a run for it, but the captain was caught and executed on the spot. Vengere was arrested. As they were putting seastone handcuffs on him, Vengere replaced them with normal ones using his Devil Fruit's ability. They took him to level 6 because he had already seen it and they couldn't risk him leaking information. They placed him in a cell with a man named Aiosor. Vengere used his abilities to locate a hidden dagger he had on his person and used it in coordination with his abilities to remove his handcuffs and those of Aiosor. Together they made and escape from Impel Down. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Vengere is the user of the Ope Ope no Mi. With this he is able to create an intangible spherical room of at most a 100 foot radius at his current level of ability. Within this room he can alter any thing he wants whether it be objects, people, or other. *Landscape -- Vengere can shift the earth underneath people's feat within his room, allowing him to literally shift the tides of battle. **To Rain Earth -- Vengere uses a blade to cut into the earth, using his abilities to amplify the incisions. He then uses the destroyed earth as materials to be used as projectiles or building materials. *Teleportation -- Vengere uses his abilities to move himself, others, or objects into any position within his room. *Sever -- Vengere uses any blade to cut the air, which he uses with his DF ability to cut things at a distance. Anything Vengere cuts within his room will remain intact but will be severed. Ie. if Vengere cuts someone in half they will still live and function normally. Weapon (Weapon): Duel Wield Daggers and Duel Wield Longswords *'Vengere is best with Color of Observation Haki.' *'Vengere has basic use of Color of Armaments Haki.' Relationships *Vengere is partnered with Aiosor after breaking out of Impel Down with him. Trivia *Favorite Color -- White *Favorite Food -- Fuit, ie. apples and oranges *Favorite Hobby -- Training Category:Character Category:Male Category:PC Category:Independent